fairytail_m_n_yfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Shayen/Dragon Scale : Legenda Lasu Wrózek : Rozdział 1
250px Nadszedł dzień , na który czekali wszyscy , nawet Ci najsłabsi i najsilniejsi. Dzień , który wyznaczał linię pomiędzy normalnością a elitarnością - dzień ogłoszenia wszystkiego o tegorocznym egzaminie na maga klasy S. W Gildii zebrało się dużo osób. Naglę scenę z marmuru otoczyły wróżki i pokazała się na scaenie Laura , która miała ogłosić wszystko związane z tym wydarzeniem. Laura : Yoo wszystkim :> Nadszedł czas , na który czekało większość z was ^^ Na tegorocznym egzaminie na maga klasy S zasady będą ostre ale również ciekawe i bardzo korzystne dla teamów ^^ Teraz słuchajcie uważnie ! : Zasady: 1. W tym roku partnerzy osób , które zostaną wybrane i wygrają również zostaną magiem klasy S! 2. W tym roku wygrają 2 teamy ! 3. Ja, Karin, Libra i kilka osób z Fairy Tail będzie wam przeszkadzało w teście ! Także oczy mieć z tyłu głowy! 4. Egzamin może zostać przerwany kiedy wszystkie teamy nie zakończą pierwszej trasy w ciągu 1 tygodnia ! 5. W tym roku jako partneró nie bierzemy magów klasy S ! Można wziąć magów honoru ^^ 6. Do teamów można wziąć tylko osby z naszej gildi. Tego roczny egzamin odbędzie się na Górze Howaito ! Teraz podam imiona i nazwiska lub pseudonimy osób które będą brały udział w egzaminie w tym roku ! : 1. Shayen ! 2. Racer ! 3. Angel ! 4. Sasophie ! 5. Aya ! 6. Hana ! To tyle ^^ Wracajcie do swoich zajęć i rozmów ^^ Cobra : Nie wydaje wam się , że Laura dzisiaj jest jakaś bardziej miła ? Karin : Ona zawsze tak ma :P Racer : Jaki lol ! Nie ma ani ciebie Cobra ani Midnighta ! Przecież wy jesteście najlepsi ! Cobra : Ja nie chciałem pójść bo to obowiązek po za tym idę już z kimś ^^ Midnight : A ja nie chciałem bo ostatnio zauważyłem , że jakiś słaby się robię ... Shayen : To idź w kime Midnight :P Rozie : Yuki ! TO znaczy Shayen ! Imię zmieniłaś? Shayen : Laura mi zmieniła ^^ Midnight : Ładne masz teraz ... Shayen : Lepiej w kime idź :P Midnight : Bla bla bla bla bla.... Mam nadzieje że tego nie słyszy.... Shayen : MIDNIGHT IDŹ SPAĆ ! Midnight ; Jednak słyszy.... Nagle w tle słyszać strzały metalowych łańcuchów . Sasophie : Hey ^^ Shayen : Żegnaj wygrano na egzaminie... Ona jest straszna ... Sasophie : Midnight-san ! Co tam ? Midnight : Mam nadzieję że już śpię , bo jak nie to po mnie.... Zanim Midnight dokończył zdanie, leżał już na podłodze , bo przewróciła go Sasophie. Midnight : Jednak to nie sen.... Cobra : No to Shayen , idziemy na tą misję razem jak za dawnych czasów czy nie? Shayen : Nie wiem... Chyba nie Cobra wybacz.... Cobra : Spoko ;) Pójdę z Racerem , no nie Racer? Racer : Spox ^^ Midnight : Przez Sasophie się nie wyśpię.... Shayen : Wyśpisz się jak pójdziesz ze mną na egzamin ^^ Midnight : Dobra ... A teraz wybaczcię , użyję iluzjii aby mnie ta kobieta wredna nie znalazła ... Sasophie : A ty gdzie?! Następnego dnia : Shayen : Yoo wszystkim ! Co tu taka cisza ? Cobra : Mają wszyscy radochę bo Midnight śpi ^^ Sasophie : (płacze a tak właściwie beczy , robiąc przy tym powódź) Ja się nie cieszę ! Midnight-san mnie zostawił ! Cobra : Eh.. Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi... Midnight : (budzi się) Em... Idę znowu w kimę bo widze że jest Sasophie ... Sasophie : Midnight ! Midnight : To może pójdźmy poćwiczyć , co Shayen ? Shayen : Dobra.... Góra Dokuraito , znajdująca się blisko Góry Howaito. Wysokość około 8436 metrów nad poziomem morza. Na śniegu ćwiczy Shayen , którą uczy Midnight. Midnight : Żałosna jesteś.... Shayen : Chyba jednak potrenuje z Cobrą... Jest od ciebie lepszy... Midnight : Odwołuję ^^ Shayen : (używa magi zmysłu zniszczenia wzrokiem na ogromną skałę) co powiesz na to? Midnight : Wiesz , straszna jesteś czasem ... No i trzeba będzie znowu rysować mapę hipsometryczną.... Shayen : (chichot) A ty zabawny czasem jesteś... Nie wiesz gdzie Racer i Cobra trenują? Midnight : Chyba na plaży hawajskiej... Przenosimy się na plażę hawajską , gdzie aktualnie ćwiczy Racer trenowany przez Cobrę. Cobra : Racer ! Szybki jesteś ale ... SŁYSZĘ CIĘ :P Racer : No to naucz mnie chodzić bezszelestnie ! Cobra : Nie da się tak ... Chyba że z odpowiednio szybką prędnością... Mam pomysła ! Za piętnoście minut w tym samym miejscu , Cobra wygląda normalnie ale Racer ma na sobie rolki. Cobra : Teraz spróbuj . Racer : O masz.... Po 5 sekundach. Cobra : (udawana mina złego) :) Doskonale Racer ! Nie słyszałęm cię :) Jesteś już gotowy , by ty ze mną przy swoim boku , zdobyć rangę maga klasy S. Koniec rozdziału 1. Kontynuacja w rozdziale 2 . Scenariusz : Shayen Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku